Heal Block (move)
Heal Block (Japanese: かいふくふうじ Restore Seal) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Heal Block restricts the targets from healing in certain ways for five turns. Affected Pokémon cannot use , , , or . If an affected Pokémon had already selected one of these moves to use before being affected by Heal Block, it is prevented from using the move (i.e. no is consumed). If a Pokémon cannot use any moves when selecting a move to use due to Heal Block (e.g., due to knowing no other moves that have PP, Choice Band, etc.), it will use . Restricted moves can still be called by (such as ), but they are prevented from being used. Affected Pokémon can still use ; these moves will still inflict damage, but will not restore . is not affected by Heal Block. Affected Pokémon can still use , , and . However, affected Pokémon cannot be healed by the effects of Wish (which cannot be used while affected by Heal Block) or these moves. All Abilities and items which restore HP during battle will continue to work as normal. Generation V Heal Block can now be reflected with and . Affected Pokémon also cannot use the move . Affected Pokémon can no longer be healed by , Black Sludge, Leftovers, and Shell Bell. Affected Pokémon will no longer consume held or Berry Juice. If an affected Pokémon consumes an HP-restoring Berry via , or , it will not have its HP restored. Affected Pokémon with the Ability or will take no damage from moves, but will not be healed by them either. Affected Pokémon with the Ability will take no damage from moves, but will not be healed by them either. Affected Pokémon with the Ability or are prevented from healing during rain. Affected Pokémon with the Ability are prevented from healing during , but are not damaged by it either. Affected Pokémon with the ability will not be healed or damaged if they are . Heal Block will not prevent Pokémon with the Ability from having their HP restored upon switching out. Generation VI onward Affected Pokémon also cannot use the move targeting an ally (but they can use it targeting an opponent) or the move . Affected Pokémon cannot be healed by the moves or . Affected Pokémon can no longer use , except . Leech Seed will inflict damage to the seeded Pokémon, but will not restore to a Pokémon affected by Heal Block. Affected Pokémon can still use , but they cannot be healed by the effects of Grassy Terrain. Affected Pokémon with the Ability will not be healed after eating a Berry. Affected Pokémon can still restore HP using the Z-Power effects of status Z-Moves. Heal Block cannot prevent a Pokémon from using or being healed by any Z-Move, including moves like Z- and Z- . If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Heal Block, the user's stat rises by two stages. Description |The user prevents the foe from using any HP-recovery moves for five turns.}} |For five turns, the user prevents the opposing team from using any moves, Abilities, or held items that recover HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 41 |41}} 37 |37 33 |33}} 37 |37 33 |33}} 45 |45 10 |10}} 54 |54 10 |10}} 1 |1}} 45 |45|45}} 52 |52|52}} |||}} |||}} |||}} By In other games Description |Changes the status of all enemies in the room with the user to Heal Block. In that state, Pokémon are incapable of restoring HP.}} | }} |It causes the Heal Block status condition to all enemies in the same room, which makes them unable to restore their HP.}} |It prevents enemies from restoring HP for a while. It gives the Heal Block status to all enemies in the same room, making them unable to restore their HP. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Heal Block displays animation when it ends in Pokémon Battle Revolution. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=回復封鎖 回復阻擋 |zh_cmn=回復封鎖 / 回复封锁 回復阻擋 |fr=Anti-Soin |de=Heilblockade |el=Φραγή Ίασης |it=Anticura |ko=회복봉인 Hoebok Bong'in |es=Anticura |pt_br=Bloqueio de Cura |sr=Blokiranje lečenja |vi=Ngăn Chặn Phục Hồi}} de:Heilblockade es:Anticura fr:Anti-Soin it:Anticura ja:かいふくふうじ zh:回复封锁（招式）